This invention relates to a salient pole rotor for a dynamoelectric machine, and in particular it relates to a rotor having a baffle arrangement to improve the air flow distribution.
In a dynamoelectric machine having a rotor with salient poles, it is desirable to have not only the temperatures axially along the rotor as uniform or even as possible, but also to have the temperatures axially along the stator as even as possible. In a machine with no rotor fan, the circulation of the cooling gas (which will be referred to hereinafter as air) is pumped or driven by the rotating rotor across the air gap and through ventilation gaps or ducts in the stator core. The temperatures of the stator core, measured axially along the core, tend to be higher at the ends of the core. This is usually because the static pressure of the circulating air at the ducts adjacent the ends of the stator core tends to be lower. It is, of course, the higher temperatures that must limit the operation of the machine, and it is desirable that the higher temperatures be reduced.